Death was relief
by Cookie Seller On The Dark Side
Summary: "This nuisance is about to become a martyr! Proof of my supreme power over all of you fools!" He sneered at the five-year-old girl. "To show my power over all of you," he gestured to the enlarging crowd. "This. Girl. Dies." AU.


She stood there. A five-year old stood paralyzed to the ground. What did all this mean? Why did monsters keep calling her "mortal"?

And most importantly: where was her mummy and daddy?

The girl tried to regain control over her flowing emotions- but failed. She did what any five-year old would do under such frightening and dire circumstances. She cried, tears forming in her big blue infant eyes. Her locks of brown hair blew into her face and she wept harder.

She looked innocent. So child-like it was comical.

She had light chocolate-brown hair with curls only at the tips and big blue eyes that matched the stormy sky above her with long lashes. She wore a one piece purple pajamas with a yellow duck on it and pink bunny slippers. She clutched an old pink teddy close to her heart.

She looked wearily at the ruins of Two Tower Avenue. Her recently obliterated home.

It one had been a tall, proud house, three stories high with an impressive garden in the back yard. Now the once beautiful marmalade bricks had toppled, its towering build dilapidated. The garden was destroyed thoroughly; all it's gnomes shattered; the swing set demolished; the play house was up in flames; all the flowers burnt to dust.

It reminded her of the movie her older brother had watched two nights before. "Code 12" it was called. Her brother had said it was all about the end of the world. He had also said it was a PG 13 horror movie that she'd better not tell mum or dad about or risk her brother's terrible wrath and find her teddy missing the next day.

Was _this_ the end of the world?

No, her eldest sibling, her only sister, had said that the end of the world was a myth.

But her brother had said myths like the Loch Ness Monster could be true...

The five-year-old considered her miniature chances. She couldn't find many.

The girl suddenly heard screams towards the town square. _Mama? Daddy?_

She hugged her teddy and raced of to the town square, convinced her family must be there.

The girl was sniffling and shivering by the time she arrived. Her pink bunny slippers had gone soggy and her PJ's were all muddy.

She held onto the teddy tight and began rushing though the crowds. The place was thronged with people.

"Mama! Dada!" She screamed. An old lady looked sympathetically at the lone child. The girl ran on.

Eventually the girl came across a young woman who seemed all alone.

"Please, help me, my Mama and Daddy are missing!" The girl pleaded.

The woman shook her head and whispered mournfully. "The end of the world has came. Death has taken my son... my sweet baby..." The poor lady seemed on the verge of tears.

The girl jogged off, she was exhausted. She turned her head to see the lady again, but the enormous crowd had hidden her once more. Sniffing and holding back more tears, the girl continued jogging away.

She new she was now nearing the middle of the crowd, the place where everyone seemed to be listening too.

She finally found herself at the edge of a stage, a blonde man with scary golden eyes was speaking words her deafened ears could not hear.

The girl felt terrified. She felt worried. She felt lost.

And what do five year old's do when they feel terrified, worried and lost?

They scream.

The girl screamed for all she was worth.

"_Mama! Daddy! Help me! I'm so SCARED!_" Then she broke down crying.

"Shut up!" The blonde man yelled.

But the girl kept crying.

"SHUT THE HADES UP!" The man roared furiously.

But the girl refused to stop. "_MAMMY! DADDY_!"

The man sighed- and then grinned sadistically and maliciously. He turned around and faced the people. "Mortals, ladies and gentlemen" He spat and pointed at the girl. "This nuisance is about to become a martyr! Proof of _my_ supreme power over all of you fools!" He sneered at the girl. "To show my power over all of you," he gestured to the enlarging crowd. "This. Girl. _Dies_."

The girl stepped back. She had no clue what nuisance, martyr, supreme, or even dies meant. But she could guess that it was bad.

Two big monsters dragged her on top of the large stage. They grinned, their eyes thirsty for the sight of crimson.

The golden eyes man strolled over to her casually. Sharpening his scythe with a smaller knife while the crowds gasped and gaped.

"Goodbye." He whispered vilely.

All of a sudden, his eyes turned blue and he took a step back as if realizing what he was bout to do before screeching in pain, he shut his eyes tight. But when he opened them they were a shining gold.

The scythe was raised and the girl shut her eyes as it was brought down.

Screams, gasps, yells... and then darkness.

But first the girl heard her sister's, brother's mama's and daddy's voices, and she knew she was safe once more.

But the crowd didn't.

They watched in horror as the pink teddy fell from the innocent child's arms and fell with a soft "Oomph" onto the stage. The fallen teddy was soon followed by the almost inaudible "Boom" as the young girl collapsed, lifeless, down onto the stage.

They turned in terror to the golden eyes man who was laughing like a maniac, the blood leaking from his scythe.

"It's over, you puny humans! The end of this world has arrived!"

Storm clouds appeared and rain poured down on the people, but the murderer was undeterred.

People began shrieking and running away from inexplicable doom which would only follow. Their melancholic and fearful expressions were very different from the girl's. If people had taken the time to look, they would have noticed the content smile on her face.

She was with her family once more.


End file.
